A tes côtés
by NickyMarolle
Summary: Aimer, c'est prendre le risque de se lier à une personne et de la perdre. Hermione et Drago auront-ils le courage de s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentent réellement l'un envers l'autre ?
1. Chapter 1 - Célébrations

_Note de l'auteur : C'est un peu tremblottante que je publie ce premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira. Les chapitres sont peut-être un peu longs ... Les quatres premiers sont écrits et seront publiés le plus rapidement possible. Quant au reste de l'histoire, seule l'inspiration me le dira, même si je sais déjà comment l'histoire se termine._

 _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, bien que certains traits de caractères des personnages principaux reflètent ma propre personnalité. L'histoire en revanche sort de mon imagination._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1. Célébrations**

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis la fin de l'ultime bataille. Il traversa le pont suspendu que Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat avaient fait exploser cette nuit-là. Le professeur McGonagall, actuelle directrice de l'école, l'a fait reconstruire à l'identique, en prenant soin de le vieillir artificiellement pour effacer les cicatrices architecturales de la guerre, faute de pouvoir faire disparaître les cicatrices physiques et mentales. Le monde des sorciers a changé depuis cette nuit-là. Il est plus paisible et moins effrayant sans la menace du retour du Mage Noir avec laquelle chacun des élèves présents aujourd'hui a grandi. Drago aussi semble plus paisible. Sa transformation a commencé durant l'année la sixième année. Son hésitation à mener à bien la mission que lui avait confiée Lord Voldemort lui a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses sur lui-même et sur la façon dont il souhaite vivre sa vie. Il a grandi, mûri et fini par accepter la part de lumière qui est en lui. Choisir de se battre aux côtés du bien lors de l'ultime bataille a été une décision lourde de conséquences pour lui et sa famille mais il ne l'a pas regretté un seul instant. Il s'est finalement ouvert à une vie qui lui a offert beaucoup plus en quelques années que ce que le monde de la magie noire ne lui a apportée en toute une vie.

Entre ombre et lumière, magie blanche et magie noire, Drago cherche encore son équilibre. Sa personnalité est aujourd'hui à l'image de ses yeux persans et sans faille : grise et déterminée.

Il doit beaucoup à une personne en particulier, Hermione Granger. Elle est une des rares à avoir accepté les deux facettes de la personnalité de Drago, sans chercher à une faire taire une. Leurs ressemblances, bien plus nombreuses qu'ils ne l'auraient crus, ont été le ciment de cette amitié qui est née après la fin de la guerre. Hermione est l'un des rares personnes à l'avoir soutenu durant le procès de son père, condamné à Azkaban, et de sa mère, qui parce qu'elle a protégé Harry Potter dans la forêt interdite, fût innocentée pour service rendu, au grand soulagement de Drago. Aux côtés de sa mère, Hermione a également pris sa défense lors de son propre procès, se mettant à dos une partie de ses amis pendant de longs mois.

Encore marqués par les horreurs de la guerre, la plupart des sorciers n'étaient pas encore prêts à accepter le changement de camp de ce qu'il reste de la famille Malefoy. Alors pour essayer de redorer leur nom, Drago avait proposé son aide au Ministère pour la traque des derniers Mangemorts encore en cavale. Qui de mieux placé pour les débusquer qu'une personne qui en avait été aussi proche? Il avait ainsi obtenu une place de consultant à plein temps et surveille l'activité des sorciers soupçonnés d'avoir été partisans de Voldemort mais dont l'absence de preuve empêchait l'incarcération. A ce titre, il étaitrégulièrement parti en missions aux côtés de l'incroyable trio que formaient Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Malgré leur jeunesse, ces victimes d'une guerre qu'ils n'avaient pas choisie avaient refusé de rester inactives. Un moyen pour eux de tourner la page et s'assurer que les personnes qui leur étaient chères ne soient pas mortes en vain. Au fil des combats passés ensembles, les deux hommes ennemis depuis toujours finirent par s'apprécier et se respecter. Harry puis Ron finirent comprirent finalement ce qu'Hermione avait pu voir en Drago Malefoy. Elle avait la capacité de voir la part de bon chez les gens et ils devaient bien se l'avouer, Drago n'était plus le jeune garçon arrogant qu'ils avaient connus et détesté à Poudlard.

Les 4 fantastiques. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione les aavait surnommés en rentrant d'une mission particulièrement difficile et risquée mais qu'ils avaient achevé avec succès. Drago était à présent complètement intégré au groupe et il était fier de faire partie de cette joyeuse bande que Ginny venait compléter quand ses entrainements intensifs de Quidditch le lui permettaient. Leur présence, mais surtout celle d'Hermione, lui donnait la force de se battre chaque jour contre la part d'ombre qui vivrait toujours en lui.

Un matin d'octobre, Hermione était partie passer quelques jours dans sa famille. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre de leurs nouvelles à cause de la traque des Mangemorts. Il était temps également de leur rendre l'intégralité de leurs souvenirs. Elle avait donc quitté le square Grimmaurd un matin d'octobre pour retrouver ses parents mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Drago, Ron, Ginny et Harry avait essayé de la contacter mais elle ne répondait pas aux hiboux. Après plusieurs semaines d'absence, Harry prit la décision d'aller la voir directement pour avoir une explication. Il était revenu au square Grimmaurd le soir même, le visage sombre et leur avait annoncé, les yeux brillant à cause des larmes, qu'Hermione ne reviendrait pas, pas toute de suite en tout cas. Après de longue négociations, Harry était la seule personne qu'elle avait finalement accepté de recevoir mais la situation n'évoluait pas. Chaque fois qu'il revenait, le visage de plus en plus sombre au fil de ses visites, Harry expliquait aux autres qu'il n'était pas encore possible pour Hermione de revenir, mais il ne les informait jamais de la raison de son départ.

Au bout d'un an, Drago ne supporta plus cette ignorance et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Un soir, il se présenta à la porte de la maison des parents d'Hermione dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler mais une autre famille moldue avait pris possession des lieux. L'évidence qu'il avait voulu ignorer lui sauta aux yeux : Hermione avait quitté leur vie, sa vie, définitivement. Drago avait difficilement accepté la perte de son amie. La période qui avait suivi sa visite chez les parents d'Hermione avait été difficile. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et s'était violement disputé avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, leur reprochant d'accepter trop facilement l'éloignement d'Hermione et de ne rien faire pour qu'elle revienne. Il avait très vite regretté ses paroles et ses gestes mais n'eut pas besoin de s'excuser. Harry était venu le voir un soir chez lui pour lui expliquer qu'aucun d'eux trois ne lui en voulait. Ils avaient finalement compris que Drago s'en voulait surtout à lui-même de ne rien avoir pu faire pour empêcher ça. Harry expliqua alors à Drago qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à la ramener de force, cela ne ferait que l'éloigner un peu plus. Alors jour après jour, Drago finit avait apprit à vivre avec l'absence d'Hermione.

Cependant chaque 2 mai de l'année lors de la commémoration réunissant les survivants de la bataille de Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer apercevoir la jeune ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux matin d'octobre, et Hermione n'avait toujours pas réapparut.

* * *

Drago déboucha sur la cour de l'entrée principale. Son regard se leva d'abord vers la tour d'Astronomie. Il la contempla en silence pendant un moment avant de poser ses yeux sur le parterre de roses blanches qui recouvrait la cour. Comme chaque année, McGonagall n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Elle prononça un discours, la voix encore brisée par la tristesse d'avoir perdu cette nuit-là des élèves, des amis et des collègues. Une nouvelle fois, elle souligna le courage des jeunes sorciers à s'être soulevés ensemble, quel que soit leur origine, face à un danger plus grand encore que des certitudes faussées. Elle conclut par une phrase qu'elle prononça en se tournant vers Drago : « N'oubliez jamais que même dans les jours les plus sombres, la lumière n'est jamais très loin. » Son regard se détourna alors du jeune homme pour s'immobiliser de l'autre côté de la cour. A l'opposé de a cour se tenait une jeune femme dont le profil et le maintien ne laissait pas la place au doute. : Hermione.

Drago senti un violent pincement dans sa poitrine et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que son esprit n'était pas en train de lui jouer un tour. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retourné sur une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Drago traduisait l'espoir et l'étonnement mais celui d'Hermione était distant et triste. Drago se tourna vers Harry :

\- « Harry, je crois que … »

\- « Oui. C'est elle. »

\- « Tu me rassures ! L'espace d'une minute j'ai vraiment cru être dingue… Attend ! Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de la voir…. Depuis quand tu sais qu'elle est revenue ? D'ailleurs qui est au courant ? Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas à côté de nous mais à l'opposé, comme si elle se cachait ?»

\- « Tout doux Drago, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

\- « Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. » Il croisa les bras et fixa Harry.

Harry lui expliqua qu'Hermione était restée dans le monde moldu après être allée rejoindre ses parents. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour retrouver sa trace la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu lui parler. C'était l'année dernière. Elle vivait seule dans une petite maison en pierre en bord de mer au sud de l'Irlande. Il voulait essayer de lui faire entendre raison et de revenir prendre la place qu'elle avait auprès de ses amis. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, elle n'était pas entrée dans une colère noire mais semblait à la fois résignée et décidée à rester à l'écart. Harry avait fini par reconnaitre que malgré toute sa volonté, le retour d'Hermione ne dépendait avant tout que d'elle. Après cette dernière conversation il n'avait donc plus cherché à rentrer en contact avec elle, jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Comme Drago et Ron le savait, Harry comptait demander Ginny en mariage ce soir et il refusait de le faire s'il ne savait pas sa meilleure amie à ses côtés. Il avait donc envoyé un hibou à la dernière adresse connue d'Hermione en Irlande, sans grand espoir mais contre toute attente, elle lui avait répondu. Elle était revenue il y a une semaine. Elle avait pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur en attendant de trouver un logement fixe.

\- « Ok. Ça explique pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Ginny. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi tu ne nous en pas parlé à Ron et moi ? »

\- « Elle ne le souhaitait pas, et j'ai respecté son choix. Elle ne voulait pas vous revoir tant qu'elle ne se serait pas remise complètement de ces dernières années. »

\- « Tu sais pourquoi elle avait disparu ? » s'étonna Drago.

\- « Oui, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire - et n'essaie pas de le lire dans mon esprit s'il te plait - tu devras lui demander toi-même. Mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas avant qu'elle ne soit prête à en parler. »

Avant que Drago ne s'emporte, Harry ajouta :

\- « Soit indulgent avec elle Drago. Elle en a bavé, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Elle est revenue et c'est déjà un grand pas vers l'avant pour elle, crois-moi. »

Drago observa attentivement Hermione. Elle avait changé physiquement. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient toujours en boucles sur ses épaules mais elle avait maigri. Son visage était plus fin à cause de la perte de poids et les cernes sous ses yeux traduisaient un cruel manque de sommeil. Son regard avait perdu l'étincelle qu'il lui connaissait bien. Il était sombre, perdu et paniqué. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait souffert. Il laissa Harry et commença à se diriger vers elle pour la saluer. Il se stoppa quand il vit Hermione se figer puis reculer de quelques pas.

De l'autre côté de la cour, Hermione avait observé Drago pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie. Lui aussi avait changé. Les trait de son visage et son regard s'étaient adoucit. Elle avait hésité à aller à sa rencontre mais le vit se diriger vers Harry. Depuis l'autre côté de la cours de l'entrée principale, elle scrutait les moindres réactions de ses amis. Harry allait-il tout expliquer à Drago ? Non, elle avait confiance en lui. Cependant elle redoutait la réaction de Drago quand il comprendrait qu'elle était de retour depuis quelques temps déjà et que ni Harry, ni elle, ne lui en avait fait part. Elle l'avait déjà très certainement blessé en disparaissant sans laisser de trace ou d'explication alors lui cacher son retour passerait pour une trahison à ses yeux. Elle connaissait bien Drago, il pouvait s'emporter facilement quand il était blessé et trahit.

Elle le vit se diriger vers elle et se figea. Il ne paraissait pas furieux mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête à s'expliquer sur les raisons de son absence mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état, faible, physiquement et mentalement. Elle ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans son regard gris acier comme elle en avait vu lors des premières visites d'Harry. Elle recula de quelques pas en espérant qu'il comprenne. Il se stoppa. Ils se sourirent, timidement. Drago s'inclina pour saluer Hermione. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête pour le saluer à son tour et le remercier. Ils transplantèrent tous deux au même moment. Harry se sentit soulagé, le plus dur était passé. Depuis le retour d'Hermione, il n'avait cessé de songer à la première fois où ils se reverraient.

* * *

\- « Harry James Porter ! Vas-tu finir par me dire pour quelle occasion j'ai passé mon samedi après-midi à cuisiner ? Je ne sais même pas combien de personne seront présentes ! »

Harry sourit en voyant la table de la cuisine rempli de salades, plats et tartes. Oui, Ginny en avait peut être fait un peu trop et ils allaient avoir des restes pour toute la semaine mais il avait refusé de lui dire qu'ils ne seraient que cinq ce soir. Ginny aurait tout de suite deviné que Ron et Drago seraient de la partie et il n'aurait pas pu résister à son interrogatoire sur l'identité du dernier convive. A ce propos, les flammes vertes dans la cheminée annoncèrent l'arrivée des invités. Ron fut le premier à apparaître suivi de près par Drago. Après avoir discuté une bonne demi-heure de tout et de rien, Ginny décréta que la soirée officiellement pouvait commence et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher les amuse-bouche. Ron la suivi, trop impatient de pouvoir y goûter. Harry et Drago se sourirent en entendant les Weasley se chamailler. Ils étaient incorrigibles.

\- « Harry ! Les verres ne vont pas se servir tout seul ! » S'exclama Ginny en revenant au salon les bras chargés.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry sorti du placard les flûtes à champagne. Drago les regarda se poser sur la table et souleva un sourcil.

\- « Harry, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es déjà ivre ? Il y a un verre de trop ! »

\- « Pour l'instant en effet, mais cela devrait rapidement changer. » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Son petit effet de surprise fut réussi. Il vit Drago l'interroger du regard puis se redresser en comprenant qui pouvait bien être le dernier convive. Ron sourit à pleine dents, mis dans la confidence après la cérémonie en fin de matinée il avait tout de suite accepté sans poser la moindre question. Ginny, suspicieuse et prête à interroger Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche quand la cheminée se mit à nouveau à émettre des flammes vertes. Harry s'approcha de l'âtre et attrapa la main tremblotante de la personne qui s'y trouvait pour la diriger vers le centre de la pièce.

\- « Bon retour parmi nous, Hermione. »

Cette dernière releva la tête pour faire face à l'assemblée. Elle affichait un sourire timide mais tous remarquèrent ses yeux humides. Ron et Ginny accoururent vers elle pour la prendre dans leur bras, laissant déborder leur joie de retrouver leur amie. Harry se joignit à eux. Seul Drago resta en retrait, de peur qu'elle ne réagisse comme à la cérémonie de ce matin et recule à nouveau.

\- « Harry je te déteste tellement pour ne rien m'avoir dit mais je t'aime tellement d'avoir réussi à nous la ramener. »

\- « Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose Ginny. Hermione a dû sentir qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer dans sa famille. »

Il adressa un regard à cette dernière et lui serra fortement la main en signe de soutien.

\- « Les garçons ! Venez avec moi à la cave, je vais avoir besoin de vos bras, une seule bouteille de champagne ne suffira pas à célébrer cette journée ! »

Sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Ginny attrapa les mains de Ron et Harry et les emmena hors du salon, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comment se comporter. Ils finirent par s'assoir dans les deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face devant la grande cheminée. Drago brisa le silence.

\- « Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vraiment accueilli comme il se doit. Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

\- « Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as jamais été connu pour facilement exprimer tes sentiments Drago. »

\- « En effet, certaines choses ne changent pas. J'ai surtout pensé que tu aurais envie de profiter pleinement des premiers instants avec tes amis, après tout ce temps. »

Hermione posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et s'approcha de Drago. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et trouva en elle la force de lui poser la question qui avait failli la faire renoncer à venir ce soir.

\- « Tu fais partie de mes amis Drago. » Elle détourna le regard avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible. « Mais suis-je encore la tienne ? »

Même s'il ne pouvait voir son regard, Drago entendit dans sa voix un mélange de tristesse et angoisse. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme et remis en place une mèche de cheveux qui venaient lui cacher une partie du visage. Délicatement, il passa sa main sur la joue Hermione pour sécher la larme qui y coulait. Il remonta sa manche gauche, laissant apparaitre un bracelet en argent dont le fermoir représentait un serpent s'enroulant dans sa propre queue.

Touchée en voyant que Drago portait toujours le cadeau qu'elle lui avait coffret pour son premier anniversaire après la bataille de Poudlard, une nouvelle larme coula. Drago l'invita à se lever et la pris dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Blottie contre lui, Hermione respira l'odeur de citronnelle que dégageait Drago. Elle n'avait jamais douté un instant que Harry, Ginny et Ron lui pardonne son absence. Mais Drago était différent. Elle était persuadée d'avoir perdue à jamais la confiance qu'il avait en elle en disparaissant de la sorte sans aucune explication. Drago lui avait expliqué qu'il avait du mal à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un et que si cette personne la perdait, elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas lui ôta ses derniers doutes: revenir avait été la bonne décision.

Harry Ron et Ginny avaient observé toute la scène mais s'était bien gardé de faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas interrompre la beauté de ce moment. Sans aucun mot, Hermione et Drago s'étaient avouer à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Les émotions passées, les cinq amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à trinquer à leurs retrouvailles et discuter. Hermione leur parla de l'endroit où elle avait vécu. Le lieu était certes éloigné mais il était l'endroit parfait pour prendre le recul qui lui avait été nécessaire et laisser son esprit vagabonder librement. Personne ne posa de questions à Hermione sur la raison de son absence et son retour. Hermione apprécia énormément la délicatesse de ses amis. Après lui avoir raconté les derniers potins sur la vie sentimentale de Ron, qui semblait parfaitement heureux avec Lavande Brown, Ginny annonça à Hermione qu'elle avait réussi les sélections pour intégrer les Harpies de Holyhead et qu'elle comptait bien briller lors de la prochaine saison ! Hermione n'en douta pas un seul instant : Ginny était une vrai surdouée du balais et elle avait longtemps jalousé son amie pour ne pas avoir autant d'aisance qu'elle dans les airs. Harry demanda alors à Ginny si les entraînements allaient lui prendre tout son temps.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, nous vivons ensemble, je te verrai tous les jours.

\- « Jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ? »

Assise sur le canapé, elle s'immobilisa, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry se tenait là, à genoux devant elle, tenant un tout petit écrin en velours rouge sang dans ses mains.

\- « Es-tu prête, Ginevra Molly Weasley, à partager le même foyer que moi jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ? »

\- « OUI. » Cria Ginny avant de se jeter dans les bras Harry. « Evidement que oui ! »

Chacun leur tour Drago, Hermione et Ron félicitèrent les nouveaux fiancés. Ils trinquèrent à nouveau à cette seconde bonne nouvelle et Ginny accapara Hermione le reste de la soirée pour lui parler de l'organisation de son futur mariage. Elle avait déjà tout imaginé : la date, le lieu, sa robe, la décoration, la musique, le repas ...

\- « Hermione je suis si heureuse ! Je le serai encore plus si... » Ginny hésita un instant.

\- « Oui Ginny. »

\- « … si tu acceptais d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? »

\- « J'attendais que tu daignes me le demander ! La réponse est oui bien entendu. »

\- « Alors trinquons encore ! »

Hermione laissa son amie continuer sa tirade sur les préparatifs du mariage. Drago quand à lui était très concentré avec Ron, sur ceux de l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Harry. Ce dernier ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel à chacune de leur proposition. Drago ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur le canapé où Hermione et Ginny discutaient, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, elle n'est pas prête de disparaître à nouveau. » Lui dit Harry qui avait remarqué le comportement de Drago durant toute la soirée.

\- « Je ne sais pas Harry. Elle est revenue oui, je le vois bien, mais elle me semble encore si loin. » Soupira-t-il.

\- « Tu verras, elle finira par s'ouvrir à toi. Ce qu'il y a entre vous, votre amitié, est si fort qu'elle finira par briser son mur de silence. » Tenta de le rassurer Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- « Et sinon, tu peux compter sur ma sœur pour la retrouver et lui briser les genoux si elle n'assiste pas au mariage ! Intervint Ron.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire mais leur bonne humeur fut interrompue par la voix inquiète de Ginny.

\- « Hermione ! Hermione, mais parle-moi bon sang ! »

\- « Que s'est-il passé Ginny ? » s'enquit Harry en s'approchant des deux femmes.

\- « Je… je ne sais pas. Je lui parlais des invités au mariage et en lui assurant que ses parents seraient bien évidement conviés quand sa respiration est devenue saccadée. Elle a commencé à se mettre à pleurer et à trembler avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. »

\- « Bon sang, je suis vraiment un crétin parfois ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! Hermione ! C'est Harry ! Regarde-moi et respire calmement. »

\- « On fait quoi du coup Harry ? » Intervint Ron. « On ne va quand même pas lui fourre une claque pour lui qu'elle syncope ? »

\- « Weasley, ce que tu peux être lourd par moment ! Et vous deux, arrêtez de lui crier dessus.»

Drago les avait rejoints. Au ton qu'il avait pris, Ron compris que sa blague était de mauvais gout. Il s'approcha calmement d'Hermione et reprit.

\- « Elle fait une crise d'angoisse. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Doucement, il commença à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Peu à peu, la respiration d'Hermione se calma. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- « N'ayez crainte, je vais prendre soin d'elle. »

Et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre.**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous donne envie de connaître la suite. Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews. Tous les retours, bon ou mauvais, me permettront d'évoluer et d'améliorer mon style d'écriture et l'évolution de l'histoire._


	2. Chapter 2 - Le fantôme du passé

**Chapitre 2. Le fantôme du passé.**

* * *

Drago et Hermione atterrirent dans le salon du jeune homme. Elle avait besoin de calme et de repos et le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas vraiment réputé pour ça alors il l'avait emmené chez lui. Drago installa délicatement Hermione dans sa chambre. Il resta longtemps auprès d'elle. Sa respiration était plus calme mais les larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Il commença sérieusement à s'interroger sur ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état. Il la vit fermer les yeux, se sentant tomber de fatigue également, il se dirigea vers le salon quand il l'entendit murmurer.

\- « Reste. S'il te plait, reste près de moi. »

Drago s'allongea aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle se retourna, leur visage se faisant face. Il déposa un baiser sur son front en lui ordonnant gentiment de dormir. Hermione s'exécuta et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était mais la faible lueur du soleil en train de se lever lui permis d'en déduire qu'il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur le mobilier et la décoration de la pièce. Simple mais élégante. Familière. Sa chambre. Rassuré sur l'endroit où il était, il se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans les gros oreillers en plume d'oie quand une odeur, familière elle aussi vint lui chatouiller les narines. Hermione. Pris de panique, il se leva d'un bon et constata qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit. Il commença à courir vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement, tendit le bras pour mettre la main sur la poignée avant de stopper son mouvement et de le laisser retomber le long de son corps. Si elle était partie et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où. Drago porta sa main contre son cœur et appuya avec force dessus comme pour essayer d'étouffer sa peine quand il entendit des notes de musique provenant du salon.

Hermione était toujours là. Elle jouait sur le piano que la mère de Drago avait tenu à lui offrir lors de son emménagement, bien qu'il ne sache pas en jouer. Perdue dans sa musique, elle ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas entendu sortir de la chambre. La mélodie était belle mais emplie de mélancolie. Drago s'approcha doucement d'elle, pour ne pas l'effrayer et vint s'assoir à ses côtés sur le banc. Hermione ne cessa pas de jouer. Drago observait ses doigts parcourir les touches du clavier, légers et précis. Il était presque hypnotisé par le balai de ses mains sur l'instrument. Il ignorait qu'elle savait en jouer, et divinement bien. Son regard remonta vers la jeune femme. Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon ce qui laissait apparaitre sa nuque. Le soleil avait continué son ascension dans le ciel et ses rayons venaient illuminer le salon, donnant un teint doré à sa peau. Son regard s'attarda sur une mèche qui s'échappait et venait cacher le visage d'Hermione. Il approcha sa main et la repoussa délicatement derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il s'immobilisa en voyant les joues humides de cette dernière. Elle pleurait, en silence, ce qui contrastait totalement avec la crise de panique à laquelle il avait assisté hier soir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle que ce matin-là. Calme et digne dans sa peine. Elle lui faisait penser à sa mère.

Hermione cessa soudain de jouer et se tourna vers Drago.

\- « Je suis désolée Drago. J'aimerai tellement pourvoir t'expliquer mais je n'y arrive pas. »

\- « Hermione, ce n'est rien. On a tous nos secrets et je respecte les tiens. Tu es revenue, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. »

\- « Merci de ne pas poser de question. »

\- « Il se trouve que j'en ai une cependant. »

Le regard d'Hermione s'emplit de panique. Drago vit ses mains recommencer à trembler et les saisit avant de reprendre en lui souriant.

\- « Tu prends toujours du thé au citron le matin ? »

\- « Espèce d'idiot ! » lui répondit-t-elle en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Drago afficha un sourire en coin, trop heureux de son effet. Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Le comportement de son ami envers elle la rassura.

Les deux amis passèrent la matinée ensemble à rattraper le temps perdu. Hermione questionna Drago sur ce qu'il était devenu après la fin de la chasse aux Mangemorts. Avec Pansy et Blaise, ils avaient monté un groupe de soutien destiné aux enfants de Mangemorts pour les aider à s'intégrer. Il avait fallu du temps et de la patience mais la plupart des sorciers avait fini par comprendre que ces enfants n'étaient eux aussi que les victimes de leurs parents, associés à une étiquette qu'ils n'avaient pas choisie. Personnellement, Drago passait beaucoup de temps auprès des plus jeunes sorciers pour leur parler de la guerre qui avait fait rage. Pour lui, il était nécessaire de continuer à entretenir le souvenir, même chez les futures générations, afin d'éviter de refaire les même erreurs que par le passé. Hermione approuvait totalement ce point de vue et éprouvait de la fierté envers son ami, ravie qu'il ait enfin trouvé une place dans le monde dans laquelle il semblait s'épanouir. Bien qu'elle ne se soit pas attarder sur les détails de ces quatre dernières années, Hermione lui expliqua que le retour à une vie normale après la fin de la guerre avait été très difficile pour elle et que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait ressentie le besoin de s'isoler. Elle avait donc quitté la maison de ses parents et était partie découvrir le monde moldu. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager. Elle avait souvent changé d'endroit avant de se fixer en Irlande il y a deux ans. Elle était tombée amoureuse de ses paysages, son histoire, ses mythes et l'accueil des habitants. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, à admirer les déclinaisons vertes du paysage qui défilaient au rythme de la météo et des saisons.

\- « J'ignorai que tu aimais à ce point la couleur verte Hermione ! »

\- « Disons que j'ai appris à l'apprécier. » lui répondit-elle en faisant allusion à la couleur fétiche de la maison de Drago à Poudlard.

\- « A ce niveau, c'est une vraie passion ! »

\- « Je n'irai pas jusque-là mais c'est vrai que la perspective de découvrir un nouveau paysage chaque jour était la seule chose qui me permettait de me lever le matin. »

Le regard d'Hémione se voilât. Drago sentit le malaise de son amie et décida de changer de discussion.

\- « Dis-moi, il est bientôt midi, tu restes manger ici ? »

\- « Je vais plutôt rentrer à l'hôtel et prendre une bonne douche. Merci pour l'accueil Drago et de t'être occupée de moi. Ta présence m'a vraiment apaisée. »

Drago sentit le rose lui monter au joue et s'empressa de débarrasser la table pour ne pas qu'Hermione s'en aperçoive. Ils étaient certes très proches, mais il restait le même, le calme et stoïque Drago Malefoy, en toute circonstances. Hermione avait enfilé ses chaussures et sa veste. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, il la rattrapa.

\- « Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'appartement ? »

\- « Hélas non. Mais j'ai plusieurs visites de prévues la semaine prochaine. Avec un peu de chance je vais enfin quitter le Chaudron Baveur ! »

\- « Dans ce cas, retourne y vite, prends tes affaires et reviens t'installer ici. J'ai une chambre d'ami qui ne demande qu'à accueillir quelqu'un et ce sera toujours mieux que ta chambre miteuse à l'hôtel. »

\- « C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Drago, mais je ne peux pas accepter. »

\- « Ce n'était pas une question, Hermione. Tu viens habiter ici pour les prochains jours. »

Le ton de Drago était doux mais ferme. Pour seule réponse, Hermione afficha son plus beau sourire avant de transplaner au Chaudron Baveur. Elle revint quelques minutes après chargée de sa valise et d'une pile de livre.

\- « Tu ne changeras jamais toi ! » Déclara Drago en la voyant jouer les équilibristes pour retenir un livre qui s'échappait.

\- « J'ai trouvé un emploi chez Fleury et Bott et j'ai quelques mois de littérature sorcière à rattraper. »

Drago l'aida à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami et lui fit faire le tour de l'appartement. Il était classique mais spacieux et décoré avec beaucoup de gout dans des tons très pâles et apaisants. Elle avait du mal à croire que Drago était à l'origine du choix des couleurs et celui-ci finit par lui avouer que si la teinte de l'atmosphère était bien son idée, sa mère l'avait beaucoup aidé à harmoniser les pièces. Elle l'avait également beaucoup conseillé pour aménager la terrasse. Situé au dernier étage de l'immeuble, l'appartement donnait accès à une immense terrasse panoramique sur le toit. Hermione était ravie, elle pourrait s'y installer pour lire et profiter des éclaircies du ciel Londonien. Hermione déballa ses affaires pendant que Drago s'occupait de préparer le déjeuner.

La semaine passa. Hermione avait visité de nombreux appartements mais aucun ne lui convenait. A son grand étonnement, la cohabitation avec Drago était très facile, leurs modes de vie semblaient se coordonner naturellement et parfaitement. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, personne n'aurait soupçonné que cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. L'ambiance à la maison était chaleureuse et conviviale. Elle s'était tout de suite chez elle. Drago appréciait la présence d'Hermione qui donnait de la vie dans cet appartement beaucoup trop grand pour lui seul et finit par lui proposer de s'installer définitivement avec lui.

Harry, Ron et Ginny passaient régulièrement les voir et Hermione avait fait la connaissance avec Pansy et Blaise. Si ce dernier c'était tout de suite montré amicale avec la jeune femme, Pansy était beaucoup plus distante. Si elle ignorait Hermione la plupart du temps, cette dernière sentait régulièrement son regard sur elle quand elle se rapprochait de Drago. Hermione mit ce comportement sur le compte la jalousie. En effet, à Poudlard, Drago et Pansy étaient inséparables. Hermione avait même soupçonné une romance entre eux pendant un temps. Elle se dit simplement que la jeune femme devait voir en elle une rivale depuis qu'elle vivait ici et que la tension allait s'apaiser quand elle se rendrait compte que Drago et Hermione n'était que des amis.

Hermione semblait de plus en plus sereine et apaisée. Drago avait constaté l'évolution de la jeune femme et était heureux de retrouver la personne qui l'avait quitté il y a quatre ans. Cependant, il se couchait chaque soir avec une certaine appréhension. Depuis sa chambre, il entendait régulièrement les cris et les pleures d'Hermione, victime de cauchemars. Alors Drago se levait et la rejoignait dans la chambre d'ami. Doucement, il s'installait auprès d'elle et la rassurait. Chaque fois, Hermione s'excusait de son état mais Drago lui assurait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, on ne contrôle pas son subconscient. Il ne connaissait pas la vérité sur la raison de son état mais il admirait la force d'Hermione pour affronter sa peine chaque jour. Alors quand elle était trop faible pour se battre, Drago prenait le relai en la soutenant et en la consolant. Si c'était le prix à payer pour être sûr qu'elle aille mieux, il était prêt à passer des nuits blanches jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Surtout si cela signifiait qu'elle doive rester auprès de lui.

Quand elle n'était pas à la librairie, Hermione passait la majeure partie de son temps à aider Ginny dans l'organisation du mariage. Elle avait fini par lui expliquer la raison de sa crise d'angoisse lors de la soirée de fiançailles. Ginny s'était donc donné pour mission d'occuper l'esprit d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes femmes passaient ainsi de longues soirées à préparer la décoration et la cérémonie. Ginny avait proposé plusieurs fois à Hermione de rester dormir sur place à la vue de leur tardive à laquelle elles terminaient mais Hermione refusait systématiquement. Elle tenait à rentrer chez elle, chez eux.

Drago était souvent en déplacement pour son groupe de soutient mais s'assurait de pouvoir rentrer chaque soir chez lui. Pansy l'avait beaucoup questionné sur son comportement. Il lui avait expliqué qu'Hermione avait besoin de soutient, au même titre que les autres mais pas pour les même raisons. Mais Pansy connaissait Drago depuis toujours et même si il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années, la manière dont son ami se comportait avec Hermione la surprenait et elle le soupçonnait de s'être attaché à Hermione beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Un soir, pour confirmer ses soupçons, Pansy avait donc prétexté l'envie de venir saluer la jeune femme pour raccompagner Drago chez lui. Quand ils arrivèrent, le salon était vide et Drago se dirigea vers la terrasse. Comme chaque soir où le temps le permettait, Hermione y était, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil en osier et plongée dans sa lecture. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme pour venir déposer un baiser sur son front avant de s'installer en face d'elle. Il resta plusieurs minutes à l'observer. Pansy le vit sourire. Il semblait détendu, apaisée en présence d'Hermione. Il se ressaisit très vite et afficha son air impassible mais son regard le trahissait. Même de là où elle était, Pansy pouvait distinguer clairement le contour bleu azur qui se dessinait dans les iris de Drago. Elle redescendit dans le salon et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle. Drago ne s'aperçut même pas du départ de son amie.

* * *

Le mois de septembre arriva rapidement, ainsi que le jour tant attendu où Harry et Ginny allaient échanger leurs vœux. La cérémonie avait lieu au Terrier, comme pour celle de Charlie Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Ginny avait choisi une décoration de style champêtre et Hermione était arrivée la vieille pour aider à l'installation et maintenir le calme de Ginny dont l'angoisse grandissait au fur et à mesure que l'heure de la cérémonie approchait. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, elle assista Ginny dans sa préparation en prenant soin de la rassurer. Ginny était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée de style empire. Hermione avait relevé les cheveux de sa meilleure amie en un chignon qui tenait à l'aide de pinces auxquelles étaient accrochées des fleurs des champs cueillies le matin même. Elle embrassa et serra son amie une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser pour se préparer à son tour. La prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient, Ginny serait en train de remonter l'allée pour rejoindre Harry et lier sa vie à la sienne.

La cérémonie fut parfaite et pleine d'émotions. Le repas était somptueux et l'ambiance chaleureuse. Les mariés ouvrirent le bal et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un fou-rire en voyant Harry danser et en constatant que sa technique ne s'était pas améliorer depuis le bal du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Plusieurs couples vinrent se joindre aux jeunes mariés quand Hermione vit une main s'approcher d'elle.

\- « Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? »

Drago emmena Hermione au milieu de la piste de danse. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et elle plaça la sienne autour de son cou. Drago saisit sa seconde main et commença à la faire valser.

\- « Tu es magnifique dans cette robe Hermione. »

\- « Tout le mérite revient à Ginny, c'est elle qui la choisie. »

\- « Pense à lui demander conseil quand ton tour viendra, cette fille a énormément de gout je dois bien l'avouer. »

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogatif.

\- « Allons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais pensé au jour où l'on te passera la bague au doigt ? Même Pansy y pense depuis qu'elle a douze ans, elle a déjà tout planifié, il ne lui manque plus que le futur époux ! »

Evidement qu'elle y avait longtemps songé au jour où elle remonterait l'allée pour rejoindre celui avec qui elle aurait choisi de finir sa vie. Mais les évènements de ces dernières années avaient remis en question la vision parfaite de cette journée. Même si Drago ne posait jamais de question, Hermione savait qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Il était temps de répondre à la question qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser.

\- « Drago, je sais que je ne t'ai jamais parlé des raisons de mon absence.»

\- « Hermione, ne te force pas si tu ne te sens pas prête. Je ne te demande rien.»

\- « J'ai encore du mal à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le dire … mais je peux te montrer. »

Drago attrapa délicatement son visage. Il plongea ses yeux gris acier dans ceux couleur noisette d'Hermione. Cette dernière acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour répondre à la question de Drago qu'il n'avait pourtant pas prononcé. Il vit alors la pièce autour d'eux devenir de plus en plus flou.

 _Il reconnut la maison des parents d'Hermione. Il se laissa guider et regarda les images d'elle défiler devant ses yeux : son retour chez ses parents, la joie des retrouvailles, l'annonce de la maladie et le décès de sa mère. Il assista à la tristesse d'Hermione et de son père dans cette épreuve et puis la colère de ce dernier. Il lui reprochait de ne rien avoir pu faire pour guérir sa mère. Sa magie était inutile, elle-même était inutile si elle n'était pas capable de pouvoir garder en vie les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus. Pour la première fois, Drago découvrit une Hermione au regard noir et effrayant. Il la vit pointer sa baguette contre son père. Stupéfix. Elle était arrivée jusque-là. Elle avait usé de la magie sur son père. Elle l'avait blessé. Il vit Hermione se précipiter sur lui et prononcer le contre sort avant de s'enfuir de la maison._

 _Drago assista ensuite à la descente aux enfers d'Hermione face à la douleur d'avoir perdue sa mère et aux remords d'avoir blesser son père. Drago vit les semaines défiler en quelques secondes avant de se retrouver à nouveau face à Hermione. Il reconnut la maison dont Hermione lui avait parlé. Seule face à l'océan, il vit une silhouette s'approcher de la jeune femme et reconnut Harry._

 _\- « Tu n'étais pas consciente de ton acte Hermione. Je suis persuadé que ton père a compris cela et qu'il t'a pardonné dès que tu as franchi le seuil de la maison. »_

 _\- « Mais pas moi. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir utilisé la magie contre mon propre père et de ne rien avoir pu faire pour sauver ma mère. »_

La scène devint floue à nouveau et Drago se retrouva au milieu de la piste de danse, face à Hermione, dans les yeux étaient embués de larmes.

\- « J'ai fini par comprendre mon geste. Les souffrances de la guerre, la douleur d'avoir perdue ma mère et les reproches de mon père ont eu raison de moi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il me pardonne mais quand je suis revenue à la maison, il n'y était plus. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que j'ai fait. »

\- « Harry a raison. Je suis sûr que ton père t'a pardonné ton geste. »

\- « Il est parti Drago. Il a tourné la page sur ce qu'il restait de notre famille. Harry, Ron, Ginny et toi êtes tout ce qu'il me reste aujourd'hui. »

\- « Encore une fois tu te trompes Hermione. »

Drago retourna délicatement Hermione vers la personne qui les observait depuis le début de la danse. Entouré par Ginny et Harry, il s'avança doucement vers eux.

\- « Papa … »

Drago sentit le corps d'Hermione se tendre et cette dernière tenta de reculer mais il fit barrage, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il lui attrapa ses mains et se pencha vers elle pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- « Ton père t'aime, autant que tu l'aimes. On finit toujours par pardonner à ceux que l'on aime. »

Hermione laissa son cœur la guider et se précipita dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier la serra tendrement, ne cessant de s'excuser de son comportement. Hermione sanglotait, s'excusant également pour son geste. Le père d'Hermione se détacha lentement de sa fille qui se tourna vers ses amis.

\- « Ce que vous avez fait pour moi ce soir, pour mon père et moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. »

\- « Oh tu sais, nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose Hermione. »

\- « Ginny a raison. » Intervint Harry. « Drago est venu nous voir il y a quelques jours pour nous parler. Il nous a expliqué qu'il pensait avoir la solution pour que tu puisses tourner la page sur ton passé et de continuer à avancer sereine. »

Hermione vit son père s'avancer vers Drago. Il lui tendit une main chaleureuse avant de le remercier de lui avoir permis de retrouver sa fille et d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Hermione eut l'impression que les deux hommes se connaissaient déjà et interrogea Drago.

\- « Comment as-tu su ? »

\- « Je ne supportais plus d'être impuissant face à ta souffrance et comme tu ne voulais rien me dire, j'ai commencé à chercher les réponses moi-même. A force de ressasser les images de la soirée de fiançailles de Ginny et Harry, j'ai réalisé que ton mal être devait être en rapport avec tes parents. Ils pourraient peut-être m'aider à comprendre. Après des mois de recherche, j'ai réussi à retrouver la trace de ton père, en Irlande. Il était seul et te cherchait. Nous avons fait connaissance et il m'a appris pour le décès de ta mère et la dispute qui s'en était suivi. Je ne connaissais pas tous les détails avant que tu ne me laisses entrer dans ton esprit, mais ton père et toi aviez le même regard remplit de douleur et de regrets. Alors je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre ce soir et que je m'assurerai que tu ne fuies pas à nouveau. »

\- « Merci Drago. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans toi à mes côtés ces derniers mois. »

Hermione enlaça Drago qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Ce soir-là, Hermione comprit l'attachement que Drago avait pour elle par son geste, parce que sans qu'elle ne lui dise, il avait compris sa souffrance et avait fait une sorte d'y remédier. Elle comprit également l'attachement qu'elle lui portait et l'importance de Drago avait dans sa vie. De son côté, Drago réalisa qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir souffrir autant à nouveau et qu'il serait prêt à retourner ciel et terre pour qu'elle ne connaisse plus ce sentiment.

Après s'être dégagés des bras de l'autre, Drago attrapa la main gauche d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne avec son père. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione vit pour la première fois les iris bleues azur de Drago se plonger dans les siennes. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'approcher sa main droite du visage de Drago pour lui caresser délicatement la joue. Elle lui sourit et Drago remarqua une lueur dans le regard de la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas : de la tendresse. Il rompit le contact visuel entre eux deux pour venir déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et s'éloigna pour la laisser profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son père. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent et se sourirent : les silences entre Drago et Hermione en disaient tellement plus que tous les discours possibles.

Drago passât le reste de la soirée à regarder Hermione. Elle resplendissait, belle et épanouie. Tout à l'heure pendant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle tenait à lui, il en était certain, la façon dont elle l'avait regardé lui avait prouvé. Mais ressentait-elle la même chose que lui ? Certainement pas. Drago porta sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche et la posa sur la marque. Cette horrible marque qui l'empêcherait toute sa vie de tourner la page de son passé. Que pourrait-il lui offrir ? Même si il était de plus en plus accepté dans la société, il sentait encore sur lui des regards désapprobateurs sur son passage. Les horreurs de la guerre ne s'effacent pas si facilement et certaines ne s'effaceront même jamais. Les cicatrices qui marquaient son corps meurtrit par les excès de colère de l'ancien Mage noir et cette marque sur son bras lui rappelait tous les jours son sombre passé et lui rappellerait à elle également. Il fit glisser sa main vers son poignet et releva sa manche, laissant apparaitre le bracelet qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Il avait tenu à le porter à son poignet gauche pour que chaque jour, quand il verra la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur sa peau d'albâtre son regard se pose également sur ce bracelet. Ce cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait offert et auquel il tenait plus que tout, symbole de leur amitié. Drago soupira en rabaissant sa manche. Peu importe les sentiments qui commençaient à naitre en lui pour Hermione, elle était là, près de lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Ils étaient amis, et il ne pouvait prétendre à plus.

Il se leva de sa chaise et partit à la recherche d'Hermione qui avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler. La soirée avait été très riche en émotions pour elle. Il la trouva sur seule sur un banc, pensive. Il déposa sa cape de sorcier sur ses épaules.

\- « Que dirais-tu de rentrer chez nous ? »

Pour seule réponse, Hermione lui sourit. Drago lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Blottie contre lui, Hermione laissa échapper une larme de joie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait à sa place.

* * *

Cachée dans l'ombre, une femme avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle regarda Hermione et Drago s'éloigner. La jalousie déformait les traits fins de son visage. Les mâchoires serrées, elle attrapa sa baguette dans sa cape et la pointa vers Hermione. En un seule geste, elle pouvait réduire à néant sa rivale mais en faisant ça, elle savait qu'elle le perdrait, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Doucement, elle rangea son arme et se dirigea vers le chapiteau. Elle devait trouver un moyen de les séparer. Il était à elle, il avait toujours été à elle et elle ferait tout pour qu'il lui appartienne. Blaise se dirigea vers elle.

\- « Pansy ! Drago et Hermione proposent un brunch demain chez eux, tu es de la partie ? »

\- « Avec plaisir ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

* * *

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous donne envie de connaître la suite. Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews. Tous les retours, bon ou mauvais, me permettront d'évoluer et d'améliorer mon style d'écriture et l'évolution de l'histoire._


	3. Chapter 3 - Le choix d'Hermione

**Chapitre 3. Le choix d'Hermione**

* * *

Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent à l'heure prévue le lendemain à l'appartement de Drago et Hermione. Le temps était magnifique et les deux colocataires avaient installé la table du brunch sur la terrasse. Hermione était simplement vêtue d'une longue jupe en tissu léger bleu marine assortie à un débardeur blanc. Les cheveux remontés en chignon dont plusieurs mèches s'échappaient lui donnaient une apparence très naturelle qui contrastait totalement avec Pansy. Cette dernière avait passé des heures dans sa salle de bain pour se mettre à son avantage. Elégamment coiffée et maquillée, la robe cintrée vert émeraude qu'elle portait et ses escarpins venaient parfaire sa tenue. Elle passa le repas à prendre à partie Drago, bien décidée à jouer de ses charmes et de tous ses atouts pour faire chavirer l'esprit, si ce n'est le cœur, de ce dernier. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Pansy due se rendre à l'évidence, le regard de Drago se détachait rarement d'Hermione. D'un geste maladroit mais parfaitement calculé, elle renversa le verre de Drago sur ce dernier qui, non pas sans un juron, se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Fière d'elle, Pansy se proposa de réparer les dégâts et de le resservir. Elle profita de l'inattention d'Hermione et Blaise, lancés dans une grande analyse de la soirée de mariage de Ginny et Harry, pour verser dans le verre de Drago un filtre. Puisque ses charmes naturels ne suffisaient pas à attirer l'attention de Drago, un petit coup de pouce l'aiderait. Les effets ne se firent pas attendre et à peine son verre terminé, Drago n'eut d'yeux que pour elle.

Hermione se leva avec Blaise pour débarrasser la table. Quand ils revinrent pour proposer à Pansy et Drago d'aller se dégourdir les jambes en ville, ils retrouvèrent Pansy sur les genoux de Drago. Hermione ressenti un léger pincement au cœur. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à subir plus longtemps cette vision. Blaise remarqua le malaise d'Hermione et lui proposa d'aller se promener tous les deux pour laisser Pansy et Drago vaquer à leurs occupations. Hermione acquiesça. Elle ne supporterait pas une minute de plus de voir Pansy dans les bras de Drago. Le plan de cette dernière se déroulait à merveille. Une fois Hermione et Blaise en dehors de l'appartement, elle entraina Drago dans sa chambre. Docile, il se laissa faire, semant sur le chemin les vêtements de l'un et de l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent en fin d'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pansy mit ce qui venait de se passer sur le compte de l'ambiance romantique du mariage de Ginny et Harry qui avait dû forcer un peu le destin et les rapprocher. Drago acquiesça. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, Pansy acceptait son passé et n'était pas le genre de fille à se préoccuper de ce que peuvent penser les gens. Et puis, elle était vraiment une jolie fille. Pouvait-il prétendre à plus ? Même si il ne l'aimait pas, il l'appréciait et tenait beaucoup à elle et c'était pour l'instant suffisant pour laisser une chance à leur histoire. Elle quitta l'appartement en laissant Drago pensif mais finalement à l'aise avec l'idée de former un couple avec Pansy.

Hermione rentra dans la soirée et ne fit aucun commentaire sur la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté en début d'après-midi. Drago non plus, ce qui énerva et blessa Hermione. Si Pansy et lui était ensemble, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la peine de lui en parler ? Blaise ne semblait pas surpris de les voir, ce qui signifiait qu'il était certainement normal pour lui de les voir en couple. C'est vrai que tous les trois étaient souvent en déplacement pour leur association. Passer autant de temps ensemble rapproche les gens et il était de notoriété publique que Pansy avait toujours eut un faible pour Drago. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Drago avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle lui en voulait mais savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner. Après tout, chacun avait son propre jardin secret, il avait respecté le secret concernant sa disparition, elle respecterait donc le sien. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était leur amitié. Même si Pansy était distante et froide envers elle, et elle en comprenait les raisons à présent, cela ne signifiait pas la fin de leur amitié. Du moins c'est ce dont elle se persuada avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Les semaines passèrent, ponctuées par les allers et venues de Pansy qui prenait de plus en plus ses aises à l'appartement. Hermione passait beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant chez Ginny et Harry ou à la librairie. Drago remarqua qu'une certaine distance s'était instaurée entre eux deux et regrettait l'époque où ils étaient inséparables mais ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Avec Pansy dans sa vie à présent, il était normal qu'il leur faille quelques temps pour retrouver un équilibre. Même si les deux filles ne deviendraient certainement pas les meilleures amies du monde, chacune semblait faire des efforts pour supporter l'autre. Drago commença à espérer pouvoir vivre avec les deux femmes de sa vie à ses côtés, jusqu'au soir où Pansy profita de l'absence d'Hermione, retenue à la librairie pour un inventaire, pour débarquer chez Drago, le visage décomposé par les larmes. Sensible à la détresse de la jeune femme, Drago passa un long moment à la réconforter avant qu'elle ne lui explique les raisons de son désarroi.

\- « Oh Drago, je ne suis qu'une sombre idiote ! Je suis tellement désolée ! »

\- « Allons Pansy, calme toi. Cela ne peut pas être aussi grave que tu le penses. Quel que soit ton problème, il y a forcément une solution et nous allons la trouver. »

\- « Je suis enceinte Drago. »

Le garçon devint pâle. Son regard se durcit.

\- « Tu… quoi ? Non, non, non, c'est impossible Pansy ! Nous avons fait attention bon sang ! »

\- « Je … je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi. Je voulais t'en parler avant de … C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne pense pas le garder. Mais je tenais à être honnête avec toi et à ne pas te le cacher. »

Drago s'assit auprès de Pansy et se pinça entre le haut du nez avec ses doigts fins. Non. Ce n'était certainement pas la bonne solution.

\- « Non. »

\- « Non quoi ? »

\- « Nous l'élèverons ensemble. »

Pansy se jeta dans les bras de Drago pour le remercier et lui assurer qu'ils allaient être heureux tous les trois, elle ferait tout pour. Nichée dans ses bras, Pansy souriait : cet enfant lui assurait qu'il resterait à ses côtés. Elle savait pertinemment que Drago ne fuirait pas devant ses responsabilités, l'ancien Drago peut-être oui, mais pas le Drago de l'après-guerre. Il l'enlaça à son tour pour se donner une contenance et cacher le fait qu'il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de devenir père et terrifié en croisant le regard d'Hermione qui se trouvait debout en face de lui et les regardait, le visage blanc et le regard dans le vide.

\- « Hermione ! Tu es déjà rentrée ? »

\- « Je …. » murmura-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Hermione s'effondra sur le tapis au milieu du salon de Ginny et Harry, en larmes. Ses deux amis accoururent après d'elle pour la prendre dans leur bras et calmer ses spasmes. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard, ignorant totalement ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état. Ginny replace une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille.

\- « Drago … non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible … »

\- « Ma puce, calme-toi. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Drago ? Il va bien ? » S'inquiéta Harry.

\- « Je ne sais pas. Je crois oui. Mais, Pansy … Elle… Elle est enceinte... de Drago. Et ça fait mal, tellement mal. »

\- « Où ça Hermione ? » demanda Ginny.

\- « Là. » Hermione désigna son cœur avant de fondre en larme à nouveau.

Ginny les fit transplaner jusque dans la chambre d'amis et avec l'aide d'Harry, ils l'installèrent dans le lit. Entourée par ses deux amis et épuisée par la tristesse, Hermione finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans la chambre, seule Ginny était allongée à côté d'elle.

\- « Je suis désolée d'avoir débarquée comme ça Ginny. Je ne savais pas où aller. »

\- « Cesse de t'excuser sans arrêt Hermione. Harry et moi sommes ta famille, nous serons toujours là pour toi. »

\- « Merci. »

\- « Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'as mise dans un tel état ? »

\- « Drago et Pansy vont avoir un enfant. »

\- « J'avais cru comprendre. C'est vrai que c'est très rapide mais pourquoi cela te chamboule autant. Drago est ton ami, notre ami, ne devrais-tu pas être heureuse pour lui ? »

\- « J'aimerai bien, Ginny, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela me perturbe autant. »

\- « J'ai bien ma petite idée là-dessus … »

\- « Je te vois venir Ginny et non. Nous sommes amis avec Drago, des amis très proches, mais de simples amis. »

\- « Allons ma chérie, cesse donc de te mentir à toi-même ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harry non plus, et nous nous sommes vite aperçut que tu ne le considères pas comme un simple amis. »

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Tout te trahis. Tes regards, tes gestes, quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, tes mouvements se coordonnent en parfaite harmonie avec les siens Hermione ! Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, tu ressens plus que de l'amitié, même profonde et sincère, pour Drago. »

\- « Je … je ne m'étais jamais aperçût de ça. Tu crois que je l'aime ? »

\- « J'en suis persuadée Hermione. Et c'est pour ça que le voir avec Pansy et savoir qu'ils vont fonder une famille te fait autant souffrir. »

\- « Tu as raison Ginny et j'ai fait mon choix. »

\- « Tu m'expliques ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas comment qualifier ce que je ressens pour Drago. Même si je sais que nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble, même si ça fait mal, je me ferai une raison. Peu importe mes sentiments pour lui, le principal est qu'il soit dans ma vie, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et si cela signifie que nous restions de simples amis alors je m'en contenterai. »

\- « Si tu savais à quel point j'admire ta force Hermione. »

\- « Si tu savais à quel point je me surprends moi-même ! »

Hermione rentra à l'appartement dans la matinée. Elle devait parler avec Drago. Ne le trouvant pas dans le salon, elle poussa donc la porte de sa chambre délicatement pour y découvrir Pansy, endormie seule dans les draps blancs. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Elle décida de rejoindre sa chambre en attendant que Drago rentre et fut surprise de le trouver à l'intérieur. Vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une chemise blanche, il se tenait debout face à la fenêtre. Il se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione put appercevoir les cernes qui lui marquaient le visage et ses cheveux en bataille. Vraisemblablement il n'avait que peu dormi. Elle fut surprise de le voir s'avancer, presque en courant vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

\- « J'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais jamais. »

Hermione rendit son étreinte à Drago avant de s'écarter de lui et replacer quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

\- « Et abandonner mon meilleur ami à l'aube de sa paternité ? C'est bien mal me connaître. »

A peine eu-elle prononcé le mot « paternité » que Drago s'effondra sur le lit, plongeant son visage entre ses mains. Touchée par la vulnérabilité de son ami, de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Hermione comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle serait présente pour lui. Il avait besoin d'elle.

\- « Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force d'affronter tout ça. »

\- « J'en suis convaincue Drago. Pour elle, pour ce bébé, tu trouveras le courage d'affronter l'inconnu. »

\- « Et si je ne l'aimais pas ? Et si ce bébé ne m'aimait pas ? Et si je n'étais pas un bon père ? Et si j'étais comme _lui_ , comme _mon père_? »

Hermione s'approcha de Drago et s'agenouilla face à lui. Elle attrapa son menton délicatement et le força à relever la tête.

\- « Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça. Je t'interdis même ne serait-ce que d'y penser ! Tu n'es pas lui, tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. Toutes ces années auprès de toi et vivre avec toi m'auront au moins appris une chose : tu es quelqu'un de bien Drago. Une personne de bien mais qui a vécu de mauvaises choses. »

Pour la deuxième fois, Hermione vit le regard bleu azur de Drago transpercer le sien mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit Drago pleurer. Pas de douleur ni de tristesse mais des larmes de bonheur. Il leva la main vers le visage d'Hermione et lui caressa le visage délicatement en lui souriant.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'étais pas revenue Hermione. Ne t'éloigne plus jamais, je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de faire face à ton départ à nouveau. »

Sur le pas de la porte, Pansy avait assisté silencieusement à toute la scène. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : si elle voulait garder Drago dans sa vie, elle devait accepter la place qu'Hermione avait dans la sienne. Mais en serait-elle capable ?

Les semaines défilèrent et le ventre de Pansy s'arrondissait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Hermione avait trouvé un appartement non loin du chemin de traverse pour laisser la place à Pansy et le futur bébé de s'installer. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver seule dans un appartement mais Drago, Harry et Ginny passaient la voir régulièrement. Et puis cela lui permettait de s'occuper un peu d'elle-même. Elle avait vidé ses économies moldue pour s'acheter un piano et occupait ses soirées à jouer et composer de la musique, puisant son inspiration dans les épreuves difficiles qu'elle avait traversé mais aussi les instants de bonheur.

Chaque vendredi soir, Drago passait la soirée avec Hermione en souvenirs du bon vieux temps, lorsqu'ils étaient colocataires. Ce vendredi soir, elle sentit Drago tendu pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, comme si il n'osait pas lui parler de quelque chose. Après le repas, ils s'installèrent dans le salon de la jeune fille pour déguster une tasse de thé. Drago semblait de plus en plus tendu ce qui commençait à inquiéter Hermione.

\- « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tout va bien avec Pansy et le bébé ? »

\- « Ah, tu fais bien d'en parler … j'aurai un immense service à te demander Hermione. »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Avec Blaise, nous devons nous rendre à Beaux-bâtons toute la semaine prochaine afin d'y rencontrer les élèves et leur parler de la dernière guerre ….»

\- « …. Et donc ? N'y va pas par quatre chemins Drago s'il te plait ! »

\- « J'aimerai que tu passes la semaine chez moi, pour garder un œil sur Pansy et le bébé, enfin le futur bébé …. »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta mère de rester avec elle ? »

\- « Disons qu'entre ma mère et Pansy …. Ce n'est pas l'accord parfait. »

\- « Drago, tu sais que Pansy et moi, on s'entend mais c'est loin d'être l'accord parfait également ! »

\- « Oui, mais si c'est toi qui veille sur elle, je suis au moins sûr que vous n'allez pas vous entretuer ! »

\- « C'est à ce point entre ta mère et elle ? »

\- « Je n'y comprend rien ! Quand nous étions à Poudlard, elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que Pansy et moi officialisions notre relation mais depuis que je lui ai annoncé que nous étions ensemble et que nous allions être parents, c'est une toute autre histoire… je ne la comprends pas. »

\- « L'oiseau s'envole du nid définitivement, voilà pourquoi ! »

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Tu as quitté la maison familiale, tu vis avec quelqu'un et vous allez être parents … il faut un peu de temps à ta mère pour s'adapter et laisser son petit garçon s'éloigner et fonder sa propre famille. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'arrangera. »

\- « Je l'espère. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma demande ! »

\- « Bien ! Si tu insistes, j'irai m'occuper de Pansy la semaine prochaine ! »

\- « Oh Hermione, merci ! Tu es la meilleure ! »

\- « Je ne peux surtout rien te refuser … mais n'en profite pas trop ! »

Drago quitta l'appartement de son amie soulagé. Hermione quant à elle s'effondra sur le canapé. Pansy et elle étaient loin d'être amies, même si l'entente était cordiale, l'une et l'autre souhaitant faire plaisir à Drago. Elle redoutait de se retrouver seule avec la future maman. Les craintes d'Hermione se confirmèrent rapidement et les premiers jours furent glacials entre les deux jeunes femmes. Hermione envisagea même de rentrer chez elle mais renonça en songeant à la colère de Drago quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait laissé seule Pansy et leur futur bébé.

Un soir où Hermione rentrait de la librairie, elle découvrit Pansy sur la terrasse en train de pleurer. Même si cette dernière sécha rapidement ses larmes et essaya de se donner une contenance quand elle entendit Hermione approcher, ses yeux rouges la trahissaient. Touchée par la peine de Pansy, Hermione resta auprès d'elle pour la consoler. Pour la première fois, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent, sincèrement.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy. Devenir mère te fait peur et c'est tout à fait normal. Mais tu n'es pas seule, Drago est là pour toi, pour elle. Cette petite va naître et sera entourée par l'amour de ses deux parents. Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'avoir peur de l'avenir. »

\- « Pourquoi tu es comme ça Hermione ? »

\- « Comme quoi ? »

\- « Gentille, attentionnée, même avec les gens que tu méprises. »

\- « C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas très proches, mais ne pas être amie ne signifie pas non plus être ennemie. Je ne te méprise pas Pansy.»

\- « Tu devrais pourtant. »

\- « Pour quelle raison ? »

\- « Peut-être parce que je t'ai pris l'homme que tu aimes ? »

Hermione se figea, ne sachant quoi répondre face à ce que Pansy venait de dire.

\- « Ne nie pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je t'ai observé depuis ton retour parmi nous et tu es particulièrement attaché à lui, plus qu'à un simple ami. »

\- « Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que Drago soit heureux.»

\- « Pourquoi accepter la situation sans même te batte ? »

\- « Il a droit à sa part de bonheur, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. »

\- « Je t'admire tellement Hermione, sincèrement. Jamais je n'aurai cette force que tu as en toi. »

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Hermione se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre avant que l'armure qu'elle s'était forgée après avoir décidé de passer sous silence son amour pour Drago ne se brise. Elle se dirigea vers le salon quand Pansy l'interpella.

\- « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione ! Tu l'aimes ? »

\- « Bien assez pour le laisser partir. »

* * *

 **Fin du troisème chapitre.**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises. Elles me permettent de faire évoluer mon style d'écriture._


	4. Chapter 4 - Trahison et confessions

_Note de l'auteur_ : _Après réflexion, ce chapitre a été allongé. En espérant que cela vous plaise._ _Je souhaite également remercier les reviewers pour leurs gentils messages qui me donnent des ailes pour continuer la suite de cette fiction. Un remerciement particulier à_ _ **MugenHagane**_ _qui m'a gentillement fait remarquer mon erreur sur le mari de Fleur ... Il s'agit en effet de Bill et non Charlie Weasley ... Mea Culpa ! Trop de garçons dans cette famille ahah ! La modification sera bientôt faite, ainsi que la correction de l'orthographe et des quelques coquilles des quatres premiers chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4. Trahison et confessions.**

* * *

Drago et Pansy étaient installés dans le canapé du salon, elle couchée sur le côté et la tête sur les genoux du jeune homme pendant que celui-ci lisait tranquillement un livre et caressait les cheveux de Pansy de ses doigts fins. Pansy releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago.

\- « Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui trouver un nom à notre fille ? »

\- « Tu as raison ma douce, tu as des idées ? »

\- « Aucune. Ou trop en fait. Et toi ? »

\- « J'ai pas mal réfléchit également Pansy et j'aimerai beaucoup que notre fille s'appelle Jane. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

\- « Jane ? »

\- « Oui. Ce n'est pas commun pour une sorcière je te l'accorde. Mais c'était le prénom de la mère d'Hermione. »

\- « La mère d'Hermione ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » S'offusqua Pansy.

\- « Allons, Pansy, calme-toi, la colère ne te va pas du tout au teint ! »

\- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes Drago ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la voix plus brisée par la tristesse que par la colère.

\- « Je souhaiterai rendre hommage à une personne sans qui je ne serai pas là où je suis actuellement en prénommant notre fille comme la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus. Ce n'est pas si insensé que ça ! »

\- « Non mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne gagnerai jamais face à elle, j'ai perdu la guerre avant même que la bataille ne commence. »

\- « Pansy, tu n'as jamais été en concurrence avec Hermione. Elle mon amie, et toi la mère de ma future fille. Rien ne pourra changer ces faits. »

\- « Tu te trompes Drago, sur toute la ligne. »

Pansy pointa sa baguette sur son ventre et le sort d'illusion qu'elle prenait soin de formuler sur elle-même chaque matin pris fin et son ventre redevint aussi plat qu'il y 4 mois.

\- « Je n'ai jamais été enceinte Drago. »

Le visage de Drago se ferma. Pansy vit son regard gris acier la transpercer. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une telle rapidité qu'elle ne put rien faire et se retrouva bloquée contre le mur, le bras de Drago au niveau du cou. Impassible, Drago appuya un peu plus fort sur la gorge de la jeune femme. L'air vint à lui manquer et elle commençait à s'évanouir au moment où Drago la relâcha. Elle resta à genoux sur le sol, en larmes. Sans un regard vers elle, il se rassit dans le canapé et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

\- « Ne va pas croire que je t'épargne parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. »

\- « Drago, laisse-moi m'expliquer … »

\- « Ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon prénom. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. »

Pansy voulut s'approcher de lui mais le vit poser ses mains sur le canapé et enfoncer ses doigts dans le tissu. Il prenait énormément sur lui pour se contrôler alors elle resta prostrée à l'autre bout du salon, essayant de calmer son corps qui tremblait de peur. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence total. Drago ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

\- « Je te laisse 5 minutes pour récupérer tes affaires et disparaitre de ma vie. Si je te recroise un jour, je ne promets pas de pouvoir me contrôler à nouveau. »

Pansy se releva difficilement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose mais se ravisa. D'un coup de baguette elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle posa un dernier regard sur l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, sur l'homme qu'elle avait trahis, sur l'homme qu'elle avait blessé. Drago ne releva la tête qu'une fois Pansy disparut dans les flammes vertes. Lentement il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami où avait vécu Hermione pendant des mois et à présent transformée en chambre pour enfant. Il resta là, immobile pendant de longue heure revoyant défiler les souvenirs de ces derniers mois. Ces souvenirs d'un bonheur qui venait de partir en fumée et qui lui laissaient maintenant un goût amer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne s'approcher derrière lui. Il fût particulièrement surpris en se retournant et en découvrant le visage de la femme qui lui faisait face. Surpris, mais rassuré de la voir devant lui, de ne pas être seul pour affronter sa douleur.

\- « Maman … »

Elle ouvrit ses bras protecteur en direction de Drago qui se précipita à l'intérieur. Tendrement Narcissa referma son étreinte autour de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Drago resta cloitré pendant des jours dans sa chambre. Narcissa était restée à l'appartement pour prendre soin de lui. Ses journées alternaient entre la chambre de Drago et l'autre chambre de l'appartement. Elle avait emballé toutes les affaires destinées à la fille de Pansy et Drago. Elle était en train de fermer le dernier carton quand elle aperçut Drago dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il traversa la pièce et se posta devant la fenêtre, sans un regard sur la pièce qui l'entourait. Narcissa s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son bras.

\- « J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas le courage de le faire alors j'ai pris l'initiative de tout ranger et de replacer les anciens meubles. »

\- « Merci. »

\- « Comment te sens-tu ? »

\- « Je … »

\- « Drago, je m'inquiète énormément pour toi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas contacté tes amis ? Ils s'inquiètent énormément aussi tu sais. »

\- « Maman ? »

\- « Oui Drago ? »

Drago déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa mère avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- « S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi que Drago avait déjà transplané.

Des heures sans nouvelle. La nuit passa, puis la journée et Drago n'était toujours pas revenu à l'appartement. Narcissa tournait en rond dans le salon, comme un lion en cage, en priant pour que Drago n'ai pas fait de bêtises. Elle n'avait pas aimé apercevoir la lueur dans ses yeux juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il semblait si perdu. Des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée en fin de journée et Narcissa pria de toutes ses forces pour voir apparaitre la chevelure blonde de son fils mais ce fût une tornade rousse qui débarqua dans le salon, suivie de près par Harry.

\- « Ginny ! Harry ! Alors ? »

\- « Rien Narcissa. Nous avons fouillé l'intégralité de Pré-au-lard et de Poudlard mais il n'y est pas. Nous avons prévenu le professeur McGonagall qui nous contactera de suite si elle l'aperçoit. »

\- « Mon dieu, j'espère que … »

Ginny s'approcha de Narcissa et l'aida à s'assoir sur un fauteuil.

\- « Calmez-vous Narcissa, je suis sûre que nous allons le retrouver. Blaise et Hermione ne sont pas encore revenus ? »

A peine peut-elle finit sa phrase que les deux intéressés apparurent au milieu du salon. Blaise regarda Harry et hocha négativement la tête. Ils avaient fouillés tous les recoins sorciers et moldus où Drago avait l'habitude de se rendre mais personne ne l'avait vu. Hermione s'assit à côté de Narcissa et lui prit délicatement la main.

\- « Vous devriez vous reposer Narcissa, vous allez tomber de stress et de fatigue. »

\- « Non Hermione, je ne serai pas capable de trouver le sommeil tant que je ne saurai pas si il est toujours en … »

Hermione coupa Narcissa, releva la main de la mère de Drago et la porta contre son corps.

\- « Que ressentez-vous ici Narcissa ? Faite confiance à votre instinct et votre amour maternels. »

\- « Vous avez raison. Il va bien. En tout cas physiquement. »

\- « Je vais vous accompagner dans la chambre d'amis et Ginny va vous donner une potion de sommeil dont elle seule a le secret. Un goût immonde mais une efficacité redoutable. »

\- « Merci, Hermione. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'amis. Ginny lui apporta la potion et Hermione installa Narcissa confortablement. Elle allait quitter la chambre quand Narcissa l'interpella.

\- « Hermione ? »

\- « Dormez tranquillement, nous allons le retrouver. Je vous le promets. »

Hermione referma doucement la porte et allait se diriger vers le salon quand son regard se posa sur le pot vert posé sur la commode de l'entrée. Elle en examina le contenu avant de le reposer et courir vers ses amis.

\- « Je sais ! Je sais où est parti Drago ! »

\- « Super Hermione ! » s'exclama Blaise. « Dis-nous tout et allons le chercher. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Hermione a raison Blaise » intervint Harry. «Drago a fui et je ne pense pas qu'il sera ravi de nous voir tous débarquer comme ça. »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec Harry » Acquiesça Ginny. « Si nous y allons tous, il risque de prendre la fuite à nouveau… »

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui attrapa les mains.

\- « … mais il ne fuira pas si c'est toi. »

Hermione serra son amie dans ses bras et rassura les autres : elle ne reviendra pas sans lui et leur donnerait des nouvelles dès que possible. Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui passait sous la main et le transforma en portoloin. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un cadre posé sur la cheminée contenant une photo de Drago et elle prise le jour où elle avait accepté de devenir officiellement sa colocataire. En posant son regard sur le meuble de l'entrée de l'appartement, elle s'était souvenue qu'elle oublié de reprendre le double des clefs du cottage où elle avait vécu en Irlande quand elle avait déménagé. Quand elle s'était aperçut de leur disparition, elle avait tout de suite compris où Drago avait fui.

Hermione poussa la porte du cottage. La pièce qui servait de salon et salle à manger était vide. Elle suivit la piste des vêtements qui trainaient par terre et ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Elle découvrit Drago allongé sur le lit, le bras tombant sur le côté. Une bouteille de whisky vide gisait sur le tapis. Elle la ramassa et la déposa sur la table de nuit avant de s'assoir délicatement à côté de Drago. Elle déplaça une de ses mèches de cheveux qui couvrait son visage et sentit la fraicheur de sa peau. On était au début de l'automne et le cottage n'avait pas été chauffé depuis un long moment. Hermione alluma un feu dans la petite cheminée de la chambre avec sa baguette et déposa une couverture sur Drago. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre en refermant délicatement la porte.

Drago se fit réveiller par les notes de pianos provenant du salon du petit cottage. Il sentit la chaleur de la pièce et constata que quelqu'un était l'avait couvert. Il se leva difficilement, le cerveau encore engourdit par l'alcool et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce. Hermione cessa de jouer quand elle l'aperçut s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Drago se laissa tomber sur les genoux de la jeune femme. La tête posée sur les cuisses d'Hermione, il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et laissa son chagrin s'exprimer. Hermione ne dit pas un mot, elle se contentait de caresser les cheveux de Drago. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la matinée puis les larmes de Drago finirent par se tarirent. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- « Thé au citron ? »

Hermione acquiesça et se leva pour refermer le couvercle du piano avant de rejoindre Drago dans la cuisine.

\- « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé où tu avais appris à jouer ? »

\- « Ma mère. »

\- « Elle te manque ? »

\- « Chaque jour. Mais le temps passe, et j'apprends à vivre avec son absence. Je tenais tellement à elle. »

Hermione tourna la tête de Drago vers elle et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Son regard était triste et perdu. Il lui faisait penser à son propre regard quand elle se regardait dans le miroir après le décès de sa mère. Hermione comprit alors la souffrance qu'endurait son ami et se promit à elle-même de toute faire pour l'aider à traverser la perte de son rêve de devenir père.

\- « Et je ne supporterai pas de perdre à nouveau une personne à qui je tiens. Alors je vais rester ici, à tes côtés, et je vais t'aider à affronter ce que tu vis. »

\- « Tu ne me forces pas à rentrer ? »

\- « Non, je sais trop bien que parfois, prendre de la distance est le meilleur des remèdes. »

\- « Merci. »

\- « Et si je te ramène dans cet état, ta mère ne le supporteras jamais ! » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en observant Drago de haut en bas.

Drago baissa également les yeux sur lui. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, son halène de lendemain alcoolisé et sa chemiser complètement débraillé, il faisait peur à voir. E til se sentait honteux du soucis qu'il avais du faire endurer à sa mère et ses amis.

\- « Comment va-t-elle ? »

\- « Paniquée et soucieuse, comme toute mère. »

\- « Je m'en veux tellement de lui faire subir ça. »

\- « Je vais aller en ville faire des courses et lui écrire pour la rassurer. Ne te préoccupes pas d'elle, occupe-toi de toi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. Quand tu iras mieux alors nous rentrerons et tu iras t'excuser. »

Drago s'avança vers Hermione et la pris dans ses bras.

\- « Merci. »

\- « Tu l'as déjà dit ça. »

Hermione se détacha de Drago, qui fût légèrement surpris.

\- « Fais-moi plaisir Drago, va prendre une douche. Tu pues le whisky. »

Drago afficha un franc sourire. Malgré son attitude envers Pansy, la peine qu'il avait fait à sa mère et la panique que sa disparition avait dû engendrer auprès d'elle et ses amis, sans parler de l'état dans lequel Hermione l'avait trouvé, cette dernière se comportait normalement avec lui. Pas une seule fois il n'avait vu de pitié ou de colère dans son regard, uniquement de la tendresse et du soutient. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se retourna une dernière fois sur Hermione, qui s'était installée sur l'unique table de la pièce pour rédiger la lettre à sa mère. Il soupira, non pas de douleur cette fois mais d'apaisement, se rendant compte que la présence d'Hermione auprès de lui rendait un peu moins effrayant les démons intérieurs qu'il allait devoir affronter.

Une semaine passa. Hermione avait informé Narcissa ainsi qu'Harry de là où Drago et elle résidaient. Elle les informa également qu'elle reviendrait passer quelques jours à Londres pour récupérer des affaires et prévenir Fleury et Bott qu'elle prolongeait son congé. Si Drago n'avait pas retouché à une goutte d'alcool depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint au cottage, son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Il alternait entre tristesse et colère, souvent dans la même journée et pargois dans la même heure. Pour comprendre la détresse de son ami, Hermione tentait tous les jours de le faire parler sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais Drago se renfermait à chaque fois. Un soir, ne supportant plus son silence, elle entreprit de passer aux choses sérieuses. Si la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas, elle était prête à monter un peu le niveau.

\- « Parle-moi. Explique moi ce qui te ronge autant et t'empêche d'avancer Drago, je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas que la perte de cette enfant qui te fait souffrir. »

\- « Comment peut-on perdre quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé Hermione ? »

\- « Tu m'as très bien comprise, ne cherche pas à fuir cette conversation une nouvelle fois. Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, très bien ! J'envoie un hibou à ta mère et demain je lui laisse carte blanche pour te tirer les verres du nez, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

\- « C'est quoi ce chantage ? Tu n'oserais pas. »

\- « Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Drago. Le silence n'est pas la solution. »

Drago baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. La colère et ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là étaient en train de le pourrir de l'intérieur alors dans un murmure, il avoua à Hermione ce secret qui l'empêchait de respirer et le réveillait chaque nuit.

\- « J'ai failli la tuer Hermione. »

Hermione eut un recul de surprise. C'est vrai que personne ne savait vraiment ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là. Drago avait juste raconté le mensonge de Pansy à sa mère, sans entrer dans les détails et Narcissa n'avait pas insisté à la vue de la douleur de son fils. Et ce n'était surement pas Pansy qui allait leur expliquer les faits. Hermione vit la souffrance de Drago sur son visage et comprit les réelles raisons de son mal-être : la trahison de Pansy l'avait fait souffrir et la perte de son avenir paternel n'avait pas non plus dû être facile à encaisser mais ce qui faisait souffrir Drago depuis ce fameux soir était une chose beaucoup plus ancienne : la peur d'être foncièrement mauvais.

\- « Tu étais blessé et trahis. N'importe qui aurait réagi comme toi face à elle. Tu dois te pardonner ton geste. »

\- « Ce qui me ronge et me tue à petit feu Hermione, ce n'est pas ma violence de ce soir-là, c'est de me rendre compte à quel point j'avais réellement envie de lui faire mal, quitte à lui ôter la vie. »

\- « Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu dois te concentrer sur ça Drago, pas le reste. »

\- « Encore une chose que je te dois. »

Hermione souleva un sourcil interrogatif. Elle n'était pas présente ce soir-là. Si ça avait été le cas, elle serait intervenue évidement, bien que Pansy mérite une bonne leçon pour sa trahison, mais elle n'aurait jamais laissé Drago commettre une erreur qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné. Drago s'expliqua.

\- « Plus j'appuyais mon bras contre sa gorge, plus la manche de ma chemise remontait, jusqu'à laisser apparaitre mon bracelet. L'espace d'une seconde, ton visage m'est apparu et j'ai relâché ma prise. Je n'aurai jamais supporté de croiser ton regard si … »

Drago baissa à nouveau la tête, Hermione ressenti la peine et la honte de Drago, mais il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour quelquechose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

\- « Écoute-moi bien. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, c'est du passé. Les faits sont là ! Pansy est bien en vie et très certainement confortablement installée dans son canapé… »

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina avant d'avoir terminé sa dernière phrase. Elle attrapa la photo portoloin et la main de Drago.

\- « Viens avec moi. »

\- « Où ? »

\- « Fais-moi confiance ! »

Une fois de retour à l'appartement de Drago, Hermione les fit transplaner directement. Un peu chamboulé par tous ces voyages, Drago mit du temps à reconnaitre l'endroit où ils étaient. Pansy ouvrit la porte et n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup de poing lui arriver en pleine figure. Drago non plus et en resta bouche bée de surprise.

\- « Elle ne souffrira jamais autant que ce que tu as pu souffrir, mais c'est déjà un bon début. »

\- « Hermione … »

\- « Elle le mérite. Et ça fait du bien honnêtement ! »

\- « A moi aussi. »

Hermione emmena Drago dans un pub. Ils étaient un peu éméché et cela faisait plaisir à Hermione d'entendre à nouveau le rire de son ami.

\- « Franchement Hermione, je ne te savais si violente. »

\- « Pourtant tu as toi-même eut le droit à mon fameux crochet du droit ! »

\- « C'est vrai ! Je t'ai maudit pendant longtemps d'avoir osé abimer un si joli visage ! »

\- « Bonjour la modestie ! »

Drago afficha un sourire et haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours été très sûr de lui concernant son physique. Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier, Drago était bel homme mais plutôt s'étouffer avec sa bière que de lui avouer son attirance pour lui !

\- « Plus sérieusement Hermione, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

\- « Pour t'enseigner une chose Drago : personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, ombre ou lumière. Le monde, et nous, toi y comprit, sommes faits de nuances. »

\- « Mais cette part d'ombre en moi, je n'arrive plus à la supporter. Parfois, j'aimerai m'endormir et me réveiller dans un autre monde où mon passé n'existerait pas. »

\- « Si tu n'avais pas vécu toutes ces choses, serions nous là ce soir ? Rien n'est moins sûr et si il y a des parts de mon passé dont je ne suis pas fière, je ne regrette pas de les avoir vécues car elles m'ont menée exactement là où je souhaite être. »

\- « J'envie ta sagesse, Hermione. J'espère avoir un jour aussi la même vision de ma vie que toi. Je ferai tout pour en tout cas. »

\- « C'est déjà ça ! Et je suis tellement bon professeur que cette bourrique a également appris une leçon ce soir. »

Drago leva un sourcil interrogatif.

\- « On ne blesse pas une personne que j'aime sans avoir affaire à moi par la suite ! »

\- « J'en prend bonne note ! »

Après avoir trinqué et vidé un dernier verre, les deux amis rentrèrent à l'appartement. La dose d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité ce soir ne leur permettait pas de rentrer au cottage alors ils décidèrent de passer la nuit à Londres avant de retourner en Irlande. Les effets de l'alcool se faisant sentir, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le courage d'atteindre les chambres et ils s'endormirent dans le salon. Depuis le fauteuil, Drago observait Hermione allongée dans le canapé. Il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé la dernière phrase de la jeune fille au pub et c'est l'esprit plein de questions qu'il s'endormit à son tour : Hermione lui avait-elle avoué à demi-mots les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui ou ses propres sentiments le poussaient-ils à espérer qu'elle puisse un jour voir en lui plus qu'un ami ?

* * *

 **Fin du quatrième chapitre.**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même et vous donne envie de connaître la suite. Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews. Tous les retours, bon ou mauvais, me permettront d'évoluer et d'améliorer mon style d'écriture et l'évolution de l'histoire._


	5. Chapter 5 - À jamais

**Chapitre 5. A jamais**

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Drago semblait aller mieux. Hermione et lui faisaient de longues balades dans la campagne autour du cottage et il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle était venue se réfugier ici. Il appréciait chacune des nuances de la beauté du paysage Irlandais et aimait sortir par temps de grand vent. Les bourrasques lui glaçaient parfois le corps mais leur violence lui donnait l'impression d'emporter chaque fois un peu plus loin sa douleur. Il avait finalement accepté la trahison de Pansy et trier un trait sur celle qu'il avait considérée comme sa plus proche amie depuis qu'il était enfant. La présence d'Hermione à ses côtés, apaisante et reposante lui permettait d'affronter chacune des journées qui s'écoulaient. Si chaque matin il trouvait l'envie d'affronter la journée, ne serait-ce que pour voir le sourire d'Hermione quand elle passait la porte de la chambre et le voyait debout, souriant également, ses nuits étaient beaucoup plus agitées et sombres. Seul face à lui-même et ses craintes, tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau prirent fins un après-midi. Le soleil était au rendez-vous ce jour-là et Drago était parti explorer le village voisin du cottage seul, Hermione ayant dû rentrer à Londres. Assis en terrasse d'un pub, il observait les habitants. Il se surprit à s'imaginer vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage à l'idée mais fût rapidement chasser par les interrogations. A quoi bon être heureux si ce n'est pas pour partager son bonheur avec quelqu'un ? Hermione était auprès de lui mais il s'en voulait de l'empêcher de vivre pleinement et se sentait coupable de ne pas être assez fort pour pouvoir s'occuper seul de lui-même. Quel avenir pouvait-il lui offrir ? Celui de devoir lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau ? Et puis pourquoi était-elle toujours auprès de lui ? Parce qu'ils étaient amis ? Il ne voulait plus de ça. Les semaines passées avec Hermione l'avait au moins convaincu d'une chose : il l'a voulait toute entière. Elle ne lui avait jamais laissé apercevoir autre chose que son amitié. Ils étaient proches, certes, comme il ne l'avait jamais été avec une autre personne mais il savait très bien qu'elle aurait agi de la même façon si Ginny, Harry ou Ron avait eu besoin d'elle. Et il aurait été beaucoup plus naturel qu'elle reste auprès d'eux, ses amis depuis toujours, alors que qui était-il lui ? Un ancien ennemi, un sale con qui lui en avait fait baver pendant des années, un lâche qui avait choisi le camp du bien plus pour sa survie que par conviction finalement, un ancien ivrogne, tout à la fois ? Persuadé de finalement savoir comment trouver la réponse, Drago héla le serveur.

Hermione rentra au cottage dans la soirée et fût surprise de ne pas trouver Drago. Inquiète, elle ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans le petit salon en jetant un œil sur la pendule régulièrement. Bon sang ! Mais où avait-il pu aller et surtout pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé un mot pour la prévenir ? Il avait beau essayer de le cacher, Hermione l'entendait la nuit quand il pleurait dans son sommeil. Elle commença à envisager le pire quand elle entendit le bruit de clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, suivi du bruit de ces mêmes clefs tombant à terre et d'un sacré juron. Elle reconnue la voix de Drago et se chargea elle-même d'ouvrir la porte. Elle découvrit le jeune homme essayant encore de ramasser son trousseau en se tenant comme il pouvait. Lorsqu'il se releva, elle put sentir les effluves d'alcool que dégageait Drago.

\- « Drago … »

\- « Quoi ? » S'emporta-t-il. « Tu vas me faire la morale Maman ? »

Il entra sans ménagement dans le cottage, bousculant Hermione au passage. Cette dernière referma la porte et se retourna vers Drago.

\- « Tu es ivre. »

\- « Sans blague ? Perspicace la demoiselle ! » Ironisa-t-il en essayant désespérément de s'assoir sur une chaise. Après de longues secondes, il y parvint et pris sa tête dans ses mains en espérant que la pièce tangue un peu moins.

\- « Tu es pitoyable Drago. »

Piqué au vif, ce dernier souffla entre ses dents.

\- « Tu en as d'autres des choses que je ne sache pas déjà à me dire ? »

Hermione explosa.

\- « Oh ça oui, j'en ai tout un tas, on pourrait écrire une encyclopédie avec ! Mais commençons par la plus évidente : tu es tellement concentré sur ton propre malheur que tu en oublies ceux qui t'entoure. Parce que je suis là moi ! Je te vois, jour après jour essayant de cacher que tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page de ton passé. Je suis là la nuit quand je t'entends sombrer dans la tristesse mais que je sais que peu importe les mots que je te dirai, tu resteras convaincu que ton passé t'empêche d'avoir un avenir. Oh, n'essaie pas de me convaincre du contraire : je sais que tu as abandonné, et je n'ai pas besoin de te voir complètement ivre pour le savoir. »

Les mots d'Hermione résonnaient dans la tête de Drago, ne sachant plus si c'était les effets de l'alcool ou la peine qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Il essaya de relever la tête mais n'y parvint pas. Debout en face de lui, Hermione continua de vider son cœur, sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Elle prenait conscience que si la situation n'évoluait pas, Drago l'entrainerait dans sa chute.

\- « Mais ne vois-tu pas à quel point ta souffrance me fait souffrir également ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point mon bien être dépend aussi du tiens ! »

\- « Alors va-t'en. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Il s'attendait à ce que la colère de la jeune femme reprenne de plus belle ou à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Il s'en voulait de lui faire du mal mais il était persuadé que c'était la seule solution. Il devait la blesser pour qu'elle parte et qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre, loin de lui, loin ses démons.

\- « Nous sommes trop différents, nous l'avons toujours été et nous le serons toujours. Je me demande qu'elle folie nous a pris pour penser et croire que nous pourrions être ami. Je suis mauvais, j'ai été élevé pour ça et même si je contrôle cette part de mal qui vivra toujours en moi je sais, j'en suis persuadé, je serai à l'origine de ton malheur. Et je refuse Hermione. Je refuse d'être celui qui te fera toucher le fond parce que la bonté de ton âme t'aura forcé à essayer de sauver la seule personne qui ne sait pas si elle veut être sauvée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes auprès de moi : je ne suis pas un homme bon, et je ne le serai jamais. »

\- « Nous y voilà. »

Hermione s'approcha de Drago et s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui dégagea le visage. Avec difficulté, Drago encra son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

\- « Pourquoi ? J'ai bien saisi que mon état te faisait souffrir également alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi restes-tu ? J'ai besoin de savoir. »

\- « La réponse est pourtant évidente Drago : je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Contrairement à toi, je suis convaincue que nous sommes exactement à la place où nous devrions être. Et si je ne sais pas comment exprimer ça, peut-être que ceci te parlera. » Il vit Hermione sortir un bout de parchemin de la poche de son jeans et lui tendre. « Je le garde en permanence sur moi depuis des mois, pour que les jours où j'ai envie d'abandonner, je trouve la force de te relever. C'est l'extrait d'un livre Moldu. Je trouve qu'il nous correspond parfaitement. »

Doucement, il déplia le parchemin. Elle n'avait pas menti, les plis usés prouvaient les multiples manipulations. Une photo tomba sur ses genoux. Il reconnut celle qu'Hermione avait transformée en portoloin. Observant longuement leur visage heureux, il finit par entamer la lecture des lignes écrites délicatement par Hermione.

« _Moi je trouve qu'on va bien ensemble. J'aime être avec toi parce que je ne m'ennuie jamais. Même quand on ne se parle pas, même quand on ne se touche pas, même quand on n'est pas dans la même pièce, je ne m'ennuie pas. Je ne m'ennuie jamais. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en tes pensées. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Tout ce que je vois de toi et tout ce que je ne v_ _ois pas, je l'aime. Pourtant je connais tes défauts. Mais justement, j'ai l'impression que tes défauts vont bien avec mes qualités. Nous n'avons pas peur des mêmes choses. Même nos démons vont bien ensemble ! Toi, tu vaux mieux que ce que tu montres et moi, c'est le contraire._

 _[…]_

 _Je suis tombé amoureux comme on attrape une maladie. Sans le vouloir, sans y croire, contre mon gré et sans pouvoir m'en défendre. »_

Hermione se releva doucement. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et déposa une fiole devant Drago avant de rejoindre la chambre. A la couleur, il reconnut la potion permettant d'annuler les effets indésirables d'une consommation excessive d'alcool. Ainsi donc, elle savait qu'il finirait par sombrer à nouveau mais elle était restée, prête à le relever. Il comprenait maintenant ce qui la poussait à rester et ce n'était pas de la pitié, de la bonté d'âme ou de l'amitié, mais bel et bien ce dont il rêvait depuis le jour où elle était revenue et ce qu'elle lui avait avoué à demi-mots le soir de leur visite chez Pansy. Hermione l'aimait. Sans savoir s'il partageait ses sentiments, elle avait vaincu sa peur en lui avouant ce que ressentait son cœur, elle s'était mise à nue devant lui ignorant totalement que ses quelques lignes étaient la bouée que Drago attendait depuis des années. Il aimait et était aimé en retour, pour lui, tout entier.

Après avoir vidé le contenu de la fiole, Drago se dirigea vers la chambre. Il y trouva Hermione assise sur le rebord du lit. Elle contemplait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la petite cheminée. Il s'approcha et se mit à son tour à genoux devant la jeune femme. Il plongea sa main dans veste et en sorti un écrin bleu nuit. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, attrapa le poignet droit d'Hermione et lui passa autour un bracelet en argent dont le fermoir ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au sien. Sans un mot, ils se couchèrent en se faisant face. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione pour y entrelacer ses doigts. Leurs bracelets se touchèrent au moment où chacun se promettait de ne jamais abandonner l'autre Pour la première fois depuis des années, Drago dormit paisiblement, bercé par l'écho de leur promesse informulée : celle de s'aimer, à jamais.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre et fin de la fiction.**

* * *

 _Un ultime chapitre, court, je vous l'accorde. Je m'en excuse, je ne trouvait plus d'inspiration sur cette histoire alors j'ai préféré y mettre fin au risque de vous décevoir. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours. Vous pouvez aussi continuer de me lire dans ma seconde fiction "Renaissance" disponible sur mon profil. Je remercie l'ensemble de mes reviewers pour avoir pris le temps de m'écrire. Vos gentils messages m'ont donné l'envie de poursuivre l'écriture de fiction. Encore milles merci.  
_

 _(1) extrait de Je l'aimais, écrit par la talentueuse Anna Gavalda_


End file.
